Twilight of the Living Dead!
Twilight of the Living Dead is Dirtbagtoons' addition to the zombie movie craze. It was created as a homage to George A. Romero, John A. Russo and of course Tom Savini. Twilight was, of course inspired by the horror film Night of the Living Dead of course Joe would say it was Dawn that did it for him, anyways, Twilight of the Living Dead took the name when George A. Romero waved it as the title to his Land of the Dead. Twilight of the Living Dead is a zombie horror/comedy written by Eddie Flores and Remy J. Flores and Directed by Remy J. Flores. It features the voices of Remy J. Flores, Eddie Flores, Daniel Gray, Jay Dawg, Michelle Flores-Ponce, Joe Castillo, and more importantly Tom Savini (or so we hear, we are in talks to get him to voice his own character). It is a "what if" story where our heroes are dimwitted individuals who love zombies and are forced to put their knowledge to use in order to survive the "zombie apocalypse", and with the help of Tom Savini they will all survive, or will they? Twilight was thought up since Remy J. and Eddie first seen Dawn of the Dead back in the 80's and was finally made a reality in 2003 when Remy J. Flores assembled Dirtbagtoons! The Flores brothers with the help of Daniel Gray, Jay Dawg, and Jake Michaud have been working on Twilight of the Living Dead for the past 7 years and are finally going to be premiering it this year. Twilight will be a serial, with the next episode "Rise of the Stank Bastards ", and following that, "Return of the Living Joe ". Dirtbagtoons! is currently working on the scripts for the next few episodes so there are no titles for those yet. Dirtbagtoons also has a Comic Book adaptation of Twilight of the Living Dead. THE CAST OF TWILIGHT OF THE LIVING DEAD! ' Remmy --------------------------------------------------------------(voiced by) Remy J. Flores Rib ---------------------------------------------------------------------(voiced by) Eddie Flores Daniel -----------------------------------------------------------------(voiced by) Daniel Gray Joe Cool --------------------------------------------------------------(voiced by) Joe Castillo Jake --------------------------------------------------------------------(voiced by) Jake Michaud Tom Savini -----------------------------------------------------------(voiced by) Tom Savini (hopefully) La Llorona ------------------------------------------------------------(voiced by) Michelle Flores-Ponce Zombie Joe Cool ---------------------------------------------------(voiced by) Joe Castillo Zombie Loc -----------------------------------------------------------(voiced by) Remy J. Flores Granny (in thought bubble) --------------------------------------(voiced by) Remy J. Flores Ryan ---------------------------------------------------------------------(voiced by) Daniel Gray 'PLOT Just like Night of the Living Dead and the remake of Dawn of the Dead this film begins with the world being normal then suddenly everything goes to Hell. The film opens in front of the East Los Convention Center where Remmy and Rib are arguing about which movie is better Night of the Living Dead or Dawn of the Dead. They then try to out do each other showing what they bought at the convention. Rib boasts about getting a signed "Grande Illusions " book two years before it is to be printed. The kids stop in front of the "TV or NOT TV" electronics store. Being that it is a Saturday night the kids want to watch their favorite TV show while they wait for the bus. The show is rudely interrupted by that annoying Emergency Broadcast System Test, and the kids walk away disgusted. Little do the kids know that the Emergency Broadcast System was NOT a test. While walking away towards the bus stop Remmy spots a huge pile of poop known as Andre' (as in Andre the Giant). Remmy being the big poop popping kind of guy gets excited to find such a specimen. His happiness is cut short when a zombie Larry Loc steps on it. The kids not realizing that Loc is a real zombie comment on his great make up job. Joe Cool suddenly gets bit by a real zombie. The kids suddenly realize that the citizens of East Los are now flesh eating zombies and are forced to resort to what little weapons they have. Remmy freezes in place as Rib conjures up an idea. Rib tells Daniel to grab a soda from the soda machine. As Daniel tries to get the soda the machine eats his change. Daniel gets mad at the machine just then Rib reminds Daniel of the REAL problem so Daniel throws the soda can to Rib, Rib grabs a package of Pop Pebbles and mixes them together in a grenade motion and throws it at the zombie that killed Joe then there is a big explosion. The story will continue in episode II " Rise of the Stank Bastards"( coming soon). Fun Facts 1. The kids' favorite TV show is "Gimme a Stroke" a mixture of "Gimme a Break" and "Diff'rent Strokes" 2. The theme song for "Gimme a Stroke" was written and performed by Jay Dawg, Remy J. Flores, and Daniel Gray and sung to the beat of the "Diff'rent Strokes" theme song. 3. Andre the poop was named Andre as in Andre the Giant because it was so huge it should be considered one of the natural wonders, the 8th wonder to be precise. 4. Rib has a thing for "Bums" but it is not known as to what it is. He references bums in most of the episodes he comes out in. 5. Bub from "Day'' of the Dead''" makes a cameo in Twilight of the Living Dead 6. Rib bought a Grande Illusions book in Twilight which was not to be sold for another 2 years, This is referencing Tom Savini's make up book by the same name. 7. Joe does a Wilhelm Scream when slapped out of the way. 8. The kids drink NEW Crud Cola Dirtbagtoons' version of the infamous New Coke from the 80's 9. Twilight of the Living Dead has a Comic book adaptation for sale by Dirtbagtoons! 10. The kids walk by a 24 seven store Dirtbagtoons' version of the 7 eleven store. 11. The first zombie to die is run over by an ambulance in the background, this zombie is Joe's friend Chad. 12. 'FOURTH WALL BREAK: ' Rib breaks the fourth wall by hitting the camera and leaving his finger print on the screen, Dan broke the fourth wall by being able to see and hear the Granny thought bubble, Rib breaks the fourth wall yet again by looking at the camera when Dan is fighting with the soda machine. 13. The East Los Town square is designed after Hill Valley from "Back to the Future" and Hazzard county town square from the "Dukes of Hazzard" 14. In the background there is a billboard advertising " the Greatest Mexican Hero" this is of course Dirtbagtoons' version of "the Greatest American Hero". There is another billboard advertising Gary Coleman in an anti drug campaign that says "Just say what cha talkin bout to drugs". 15. Also in the background there is a building with the image of Daniel (our 3D guy) and the words Dan Da Man's Pleasure Paradise in the front door, this of course is a homage to Biff's building in "Back to the Future II". 16. The arcade in the Town square where Dan gets the soda is named after our Flash teacher Mr.Loya. 17. The name of the Police Station is "Precinct 13" like the movie " Precinct 13" which has a zombie vibe to it even though it's not a zombie film. 18. The jar of formaldehyde has a glowing green liquid which is a homage to the glowing green liquid that re-animates the dead in the film "Re-Animator". Quotes: Remmy- "I'll be dipped in $#!t if Return is better" Rib- " nudity huh? I like nudity." Daniel- "Now you're gonna keep my change? Now you're gonna keep my change? THE STUPID MACHINE KEPT MY CHANGE! It kept it, It's not there!"